It's A Hard Knock Life (Hard Knock Life Series 1)
by Jewel2013
Summary: "Another day, more drama to entertain" is the story of Tristan Taylor's life. Everyone around him is living what he thinks is the good life while he doing what he has to do to make it another day unscathed. Well, not without enjoying some of the perks that life has to offer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- So it's finally here! My brand new series! Now this story is going to be majority about Tristan but it mentions everyone you love plus a few new characters I'll be coming up with! It going to have events that no one will see coming! PLEASE review, view and enjoy my stories!**

 **Chapter 1**

The muffle of a white 1999 Honda CB1100 can be heard pulling in to the driveway. Tristan Taylor dismounts his bike and takes off his helmet and drowsily walks into his house as usual. "Where have you been? Your home **way** past your curfew young man!" A fair skinned woman hissed, laying on the couch in the living room with a half-empty bottle of wine on the table, used tissues and half eaten food everywhere. "I was out…like I normally am, what it to ya anyway?" Tristan snarks, rolling his eyes at the room he had just cleaned yesterday.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you always coming into this house late like you own the place!" shakily getting off the couch, "I don't ask your sorry ass for much! Just be back in the goddamn house by 10! Its 1:30 in the morning!" The woman screams, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Again, what in the hell difference does it make **mother**? Let me give you a reality check Traci, I'm back in this house around this time every night." Tristan states leaning on the table, recovering from the headache he just got from moving too quickly, " **YOUR** the one that's never here. Always on your fancy business trips with your rich associates giving you 'bonuses'. Please Traci I'm not in the mood for this, just go to bed like I'm about to do and I'll clean up this mess tomorrow."

" **That's the point! There is no tomorrow because I lost my job!"**

Tristan stops and stares at her, "What did you say?" "Oh now you can hear! I said I just lost my goddamn job kid! Now I can't do anything! I can't pay for food or clothes, mortgage, shoes, go to Europe, NOTHING! NOW I GOTTA BE A MAID AGAIN!" Tristan's mother exclaims through tears; throwing herself on the couch taking a drink from the bottle.

" **ENOUGH!"**

He screams grabbing his throbbing head, "Ok, here's what were gonna do" reaching into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash, "I got $4,000 cash on me so here's $1,000 to get you by and I got the mortgage this time and ill figure the rest out tomorrow." Traci's eyes widen at the money on the table, " **bless you Tristan! Bless you!"** his mother softly says, grabbing him in an embrace.

"ok, ok, ok, the room is spinning" pushing her off of him, "We'll work it out tomorrow…or today cause it is tomorrow or…..fuck it! Good night Traci."


	2. Free

**Authors' Note** \- College is kicking my butt right now lol. Suppose to be writing a Annotated bibliography right now, but couldn't wait to put this chapter up. Can't update because of school as often as I want, but I'll do what I can. _Review, view and enjoy!_

Monday, 3:00PM

The sound of sink water can be heard from the kitchen as Tristan is cleaning up the last bit of the house after the "one-person party" last night. "Ok, now that that's done and she's passed out. It's time to get down to business." Nervously, he opens the drawer containing many opened envelopes, all stamped with **overdue.**

" _Ms. Taylor, I regret to inform you that you are six months behind on mortgage. If you don't pay it, plus interest and late fees. Then we will have you removed from the property in one months' time."_

 _"Ms. Taylor, it has been 7 months since we last receive a payment for the 2014 C-Class Mercedes Benz. If you don't make the payment plus interest and late fees, we will re-possess the car and it will reflect badly on your credit."_

 _"Ms. Taylor, this is Masaki-sensei, principal of Domino High school. We haven't received a payment for student Tristan Taylor in 7 months. We regret to inform to you that if we don't receive at least half of the balance in full, then we will have no choice but to expel Tristan from our facility."_

Mortgage: $1,000

Electric: $800

Car Payment: $3,072

Food/Utility: $200

School Fees: $3,400

 **Grand Total: 8,472**

"How did we get this far behind?" Tristan says to himself exasperated, shaking his head in the process. He hears a faint, buzzing sounds coming from his room; "What the hell do they want!" getting up going the Nokia phone. "Hello?"

"I know you're going through a few financial problems right now. You know I could help you if you wanted." " **Free¸** I told you I'm out of that business now. Just little odd jobs from here to there." Tristan states to this mysterious person, "You and I both know that those little waiter and tune-up jobs don't pay shit. You're almost ten grand in the hole, your mom's losing it again and all of this has to be handled within in a month.

 **"I can help you with that."**

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I work with you again. I work for myself now."

 _"See, I don't think so. I believe that you will be finding a message in your mailbox with everything you need to know. Then you will be meeting with me to collect payment. I've missed you Tristan, it'll be good to see you again_."

Walking to the window, Tristan sees a black Crown Victoria car parked across the street from his house. He nervously goes to the mailbox and discovers a manila envelope with a picture of a woman and a duffle bag.

 _"I think I've given you everything you need. My boys will take you to the spot, just to make sure you don't do anything stupid. We'll be in touch."_

 **Damn...guess I gotta do what I gotta do one last time...**


End file.
